San Valentín a medianoche
by ladyaqua198
Summary: One-shot Especial de San Valentín - Marinette, tras fallar el año pasado con el incidente Dark Cupid de por medio, volverá a intentar algo nuevo en San Valentin por Adrien...


_**Un San Valentín de medianoche**_

Hoy se celebra San Valentín. Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que soy Ladybug, y a pesar de la valentía que he logrado obtener cada día más y más gracias a la confianza de mi identidad como heroína de París, sigo sin ser capaz de contarle "mi verdad" a Adrien.

Solo con recordar el desastre de día que fue el San Valentín pasado con la akumatización de Dark Cupid, me deprimo. Todo el ánimo y el empeño que había sacado ese día para enviarle aquella nota no sirvió para nada, y hoy temo que mis esfuerzos y las palabras de ánimo de Alya queden nuevamente en vano.

Durante la tarde de ayer y parte de la noche me la pasé haciendo unos pequeños bombones caseros para la ocasión. Eran de chocolate y de receta familiar. Mi padre en alguna ocasión, en plan broma, me había contado como es que él acabó conquistando a mi madre a base de elogiarla con los dulces preferidos y con esos bombones es con los que le confesó sus sentimientos un día de San Valentín y le correspondió.

"Ojalá yo tenga la misma surte que tu tuviste papá" me decía mentalmente mientras hacía mi labro con una pequeña ayuda extra de Tikki que como podía me pasaba los ingredientes. La pobre era demasiado pequeña y tuvo más de un accidente en la cocina al intentar ayudarme. A pesar de los nervios que tengo ahora, aún recuerdo las risas que echamos juntas anoche cuando cayó dentro del pequeño saquito de harina y no podía salir.

Volviendo a la realidad…

-¡Hoy es el día! ¡Tú puedes Marinette! Solo sé tú misma- Concluye resuelta la pelicastaña a mi lado.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.- Digo con la cabeza baja mirando la pequeña bosita transparente en mis manos y decorada con detalles rojos y verdes- Además, ¿recuerdas lo que pasa cada vez que dices eso?

En ese momento sé que por la cabeza de ambas surgen mil y un situaciones en las que me he puesto en ridículo, como el día en el que me colé por impulso en el baño de los chicos para hablar con el rubio o el día en que "casi" Nino me confiesa sus sentimientos con ayuda de Adrien.

-Bueno, bueno, eso es pasado. Solo sé tu misma, mira por donde vas y sé precavida con lo que haces o hablas- Dijo en un vano intento de reparar lo anterior.

-¿Enserio?¿Eso es todo? Alya, no pue…

-¡Ahí está!- Grita interrumpiéndome- Agreste a las tres -Susurra en mi oído avisándome por qué dirección se acercaba el susodicho.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y mi mente solo con escuchar su apellido se quedó en blanco. Giré levemente el rostro para ver como el chico de mis constantes fantasías se acercaba a la salida de la escuela junto con Nino entre risas. Su sonrisa relajada y el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda cautivarían hasta al alma más inocente… ¿Cómo no habría de estar enamorada de él y su calidez?

-Solo di eso y hazlo.-Decía Nino, mientras se aproximaban más a donde estábamos nosotras.

-Tienes razón. Gracias de nuevo por el consejo Nino- Contestaba Adrien de vuelta agradecido.

-Te la debía broo- Le contesta de vuelta con un choque de puños entre ellos.

Yo estaba tan embobada mirando la escena de los dos amigos y contemplando especialmente a Adrien, que ni me dí cuenta que pasaban al lado nuestra y estaban a punto de irse cada uno a su respectivo hogar. Cuando parecía que estaban a punto de despedirse y yo aún seguía en mi nube…

-¡Chicos!- Alya gritó llamando la atención de estos. Estos se detuvieron y se giraron hacia nosotras expectantes, aumentando mi presión sanguínea por momentos y mi agarre alrededor de la bolsita de bombones, ahora escondida en mi espalda. Agarrándome de un brazo y arrastrándome escaleras abajo, nos acercamos a ellos hasta estar de frente.

-Hey chicas, ¿Qué tal? – Pregunta el DJ resuelto

-Hey Alya, hey Marinette – Saluda el rubio.

-Ho-o-hola- Logro articular devolviéndole con timidez el saludo a Adrien

-Pues la verdad Nino, aburrida- Soltó la dueña del Ladyblog- Me faltan noticias últimamente de Ladybug y Chat Noir para mi blog y por si fuera poco, para ser hoy San Valentín la cosa está muy tranquila. Comparado con el año pasado, echo en falta algún akumatizado por San Valentín.

-No desees a los demás lo que no quieres que te pase a ti Alya.- Le reclamé- Tú ya sabes lo que es estar akumatizada.

-Solo digo que necesito algo de acción. Alguna noticia, ¡algo! Esta monotonía me agota más que perseguir a Ladybug cuando enfrenta akumas- Dice resignada la reportera.

-Pues si quieres algo para San Valentín solo tenías que ver el escritorio de Adrien esta mañana o el buzón de su casa. ¡Nunca he visto tanto regalo y carta en mi vida!

-¡Nino! Yo no le veo lo gracioso- Responde el rubio ante la pequeña burla del morocho y con cierto corte. Por un momento he pensado que hasta se ha sonrojado.

-Oh, vamos- Exclama Nino- Cualquiera en tu lugar estaría contento de recibir regalos y dedicatorias de cientos de chicas que te admiran.

Las palabras de Nino me hicieron volver cruelmente volver a la realidad en a que vivía. Era cierto. Era la más pura verdad. Todas le admiraban. Por muchos regalos que le quisiera dar para mostrarle mi afecto, ¿cómo conseguirlo frente a cientos de miles iguales que yo? Era un intento inútil. ¿Cómo este tiempo he estado tan ciega? ¿Cómo he podido pensar o soñar tan si quiera estar algún día con él? Solo estaba pensando en mí. Y eso me entristeció y me hizo sentir la chica más egoísta de todas; incluso más que Chloe. Ella al menos podría tener una oportunidad a pesar de todo. Le conocía de toda la vida; era capaz de "hablar" con él y hasta se podría decir que tenía el mismo "nivel". Yo era todo lo contrario. Nunca podría llegar ni siquiera a la altura suficiente como para que me viera.

-¡Es increíble Adrien!

Mis palabras toman por sorpresa a los tres chicos junto a mí. Alya está en shock con una expresión que me da a entender su pregunta mental de en qué demonios estoy pensando. Nino está un poco confuso y contrariado ante mi actitud alegre a pesar del comentario. No querido alzar la mirada para ver la mirada de Adrien, pues sé que me derrumbaré allí mismo en un mar de lágrimas ante la dura realidad en la que acababa de despertar.

-No debes de sentirte mal por ello, al contrario.-Digo sacando aplomo de no sé dónde para alzar el rostro con una leve sonrisa- Es algo bonito saber que alguien te profesa tanto cariño. Al fin y al cabo, en eso consiste San Valentín, ¿no? En dar sin pretender nada a cambio. No importa el resultado. La intención es lo que cuenta- Intenté sonar resuelta.

-Marinette…-Pronuncia levemente Alya.

-Marinette… - Se hace un breve silencio-No-no es que…-Empieza a decir Adrien de nuevo.

-Lo siento chicos. Tengo que irme ya.-Dije cortando la conversación incapaz de escuchar nada más o aguantar más.-Con la cosa de que es San Valentín tengo que ayudar en la panadería a mis padres. Habrá mucho trabajo, así que… ¡Nos vemos mañana!- Digo iniciando mi camino de regreso a la panadería ocultando de la vista de todos los bombones aún en mi espalda y que metí en mi maleta con disimulo.

-¡Marinette! – Gritó Alya- ¡Espérame! –Dice para empezar a seguir mis pasos- Chicos, nos vemos mañana- Dice presurosa antes de marcharse también de la estrada de la escuela ante la atenta mirada de los dos chicos confusos y preocupados.

.

.

.

El resto de la tarde del día de San Valentín me la pasé en la panadería con mis padres ayudándoles con regalos para ese día o pedidos especiales. Alya permaneció un tiempo para hacerme compañía y comer también algunos dulces típicos que comíamos juntos siempre ese día. Su intención fue hacerme ceder y volver a retomar la actitud positiva que portaba en la mañana. No paraba de decirme también que era demasiado buena y como podía haberle dicho eso a Adrien con su típica expresión de "Consejos vendo y para mí no tengo" para referirse a mí.

Ya era de noche. Me encontraba sentada y encogida de brazos y piernas en mi cama, apoyada en el cabecero mientras veía expectante una bolsa transparente de bombones de chocolate, como si fuera la solución a mis problemas de amor.

Quise dárselas en la tarde a Alya para que al menos ella pudiera disfrutar de los bombones, pero me respondió que no se comería aquello que yo había hecho con tanto cariño para el llegó a amenazar con que si se los daba a la fuerza o se los escondía en su maleta cogería la bolsita con una nota a mi nombre y la mandaría para la dirección de los Agreste. Cosa a lo que me negué rotundamente y dejamos de hablar sobre el tema.

También ahora se las he ofrecido a Tikki. Después de todo, ella fue la que me ayudó a hacerlos. Pero utilizó la misma excusa que Alya y ahora solo contempla la bolsa al igual que yo mientras está sentada sobre mi hombro, expectante ante lo que haré finalmente con la bolsa.

-Sigo pensando que tú estás a su altura Marinette. –Dice Tikki para intentar animarme ante mis continuos suspiros de pesadumbre.- No deberías preocuparte por la manera en que te ven los demás o incluso compararte con los demás.

-Nunca lo estaré Tikki. Seamos realistas. Dentro de un mundo en el que miles de chicas lo adoran tanto o más que yo, ¿cómo él se iba a fijar en mí? ¿Cómo se iba a fijar en la tímida Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

-Porque eres única Marinette. Si no fueras así, no serías Ladybug, ¿no?- Dice alegre la kwami con una sonrisa flotando frente a mí y guiñándome un ojo

Se posa en la palma de mis manos que he extendido hacia ella y rió con suavidad ante su cariño y comprensión.

-Gracias Tikki…por animarme siempre- Digo mientras la acaricio dulcemente provocandole una pequeña risa alegre.

-Siempre, Marinette.

Tras esto, la kwmai vuelve a flotar y se dirige a la parte baja de mi habitación. Yo me quedo contemplando una vez más la pequeña bolsita de bombones por otro lado. Contemplando la bolsa con más detalle recuerdo mis propias palabras aquella mañana. "No importa el resultado. La intención es lo que cuenta" había dicho. Puede que deba de hacer caso Alya y hacerlo. Quizás al día siguiente se los pudiera dejar como un anónimo o al menos intentar enviárselas. Así podría mostrarle mi cariño como pretendía pero él no tendría por qué enterarse, tal y como sucedió cuando le quise dar el pañuelo azul por su cumple o la pasada nota de San Valentín. Aunque esto último me recuerda algo que no me he planteado desde hace tiempo.

"¿A quién iría esa carta que quiso escribir por San Valentín?" pienso. Aún me cuestiono si en verdad iba dirigida a mí como me insinuó Tikki. Ahora me alegro de enviar la carta sin remitente puesto que de haberlo puesto y no ser yo no hubiera sabido cómo actuar frente al rubio. Lo otro que me preguntaba era si sentía algo realmente especial por esa chica y lo más importante… "¿Lo seguirá sintiendo?".

-¡Marinette!

Bajo de mi nube mental al ver preocupada ahora a Tikki acercándose rápidamente hacia mí desde mi escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede Tikki?

-¡La patrulla! Ya casi es la hora. Habías quedado con Chat Noir a las once en la Torre Eiffel.

-¡Oh Dios! Lo olvidé por completo- Grito con las manos en la cabeza- ¡No hay tiempo! Tikki, ¡Puntos fuera!

.

.

.

-Gato tonto- Murmuro molesta tras más de media hora esperando la chico de orejas y cola de gato en la zona alta de la torre.

Al final había llegado a tiempo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no ver al chico gatuno ya allí en la torre. Pensé incluso que se habría marchado a patrullar sin mí, pero luego recordé que siempre era él el que llegaba a las patrullas más tarde que yo, así que decidí esperar antes de marcharme a patrullar sola.

Probé todas las paturas vistas y por haber aburrida ante la espera. Salté por vigas de la torre; me columpié con mi yo-yo; acabé colgada boca abajo de una de las vigas con mi yo-yo; me recosté boca arriba permanecí un rato viendo el cielo estrellado aquella noche de París; me apoyé inclinada sobre alguno de los laterales que sostenían la alta torre de hierro y finalmente acabé sentada sobre una de las vigas al filo de la torre contemplando los Campos Elíseos, el campo de Marte y el Trocadero. Estaba por primera vez en aquel día realmente aburrida y solo deseaba que llegara ese gato para colgarlo por la cola de la torre y liberar mi frustración.

Ante la soledad que me brindaba aquella noche me resigno a esperar y me reincorporo mirando al frente en dirección al Sena. Una leve brisa nocturna me resulta agradable mientras agita un poco mis coletas. Para cuando estoy a punto de lanzar el yo-yo para comenzar a recorrer París sola, algo suena detrás de mí.

-Siento el retraso, My Lady. Un día muy complicado para un gato muy solicitado- Salude el gato con cierta picardía al final.

-Si esas son tus disculpas por dejarme tirada esperándote no esperes que te perdone- Digo sonando más seria de lo normal por lo que noté después.

-Wuo, my lady, ¿qué sucede?-Pregunta el rubio-Te noto más seria de lo normal.

-No es nada Chat. Solo comencemos ya la patrulla- Evito la pregunta.-Vamos tarde y debe…

-Espera- Me dice tras agarrarme de un brazo antes de que lo alce para intentar lanzar de nuevo mi yo-yo.-Somos compañeros y un equipo, ¿no es así?-Dice captando mi atención y haciendo que perdiera la tensión que portaba sin darme cuenta.

-Claro que sí, ¿a qué la pregunta?

-A que eso se basa en la confianza My lady… ¿confías en mí?- Vuelve a preguntarme de nuevo.

-Totalmente, ¿por qué dudas?- Le respondo dudosa; no comprendiendo a que iba a parar todo esto.

-Si confías en mí, por favor, cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa- Conluye.

-Chat…-digo dudosa agachando la cabeza apenada por negarle lo que tantas veces me ha pedido.- Sabes que no pode…

-Sí. Ya sé. Ya sé que no podemos contarnos nada que revele nuestras identidades. Eso nos pondría en riesgo a ambos. Lo sé.- Dice callando mis palabras. La situación se ha vuelto más tensa y seria de lo que pensé llegaría a ser.- Pero eso no quita que podamos preocuparnos el uno por el otro.

Después de sus últimas palabras se ha hecho un breve silencio en el que no sé qué contestar.

-Chat…yo…

-No voy a obligarte a que me cuentes lo que te sucede y lo que está rondando por tu cabeza. Solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien, como sé que lo harías tú en mi lugar conmigo.

Sus palabras me conmueven. Me hacen consciente el buen amigo que he ganado al decidir convertirme en Ladybug. Y por dentro sé que lleva toda la razón del mundo. Ahora es él el que está serio contemplado el mismo paisaje que minutos antes contemplaba yo sumida en mis pensamientos…en mi problema con cierto rubio de ojos esmeralda.

-No…ya sé que tú nunca me obligarías a nada Chat- Digo con un tono más conciliador y captando su mirada interrogante ahora.

Verde esmeralda y azul cielo se cruzan y por un efímero instante sé que no hay nada más que hablar…porque sé que entiende que confío realmente en él. Una sonrisa se muestra en el rostro de ambos y alzó en brazo para chocar puños con él. Él, con su sonrisa landina y confiada de regreso, corresponde mi gesto. Nos sentamos lentamente al filo de la torre. Él con la piernas colgando y yo rodeándolas encogidas con mis brazos mientras apoyo mi barbilla en las rodillas.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en el día de los enamorados y la amistad?- Pregunta resuelto y burlón el chico de pupilas rasgadas.

-De las amistades bien, de los enamorados no tanto- Digo por primera vez a mi compañero sin temer en las repercusiones de revelar datos de mi vida privada. Capto cierta mirada apenada y preocupada por su parte e intento variar el tema- No todos tienen "el amor" que uno desea, después de todo.

-Entonces…-Titubea un poco el gato-¿Tienes un problema amoroso?

-Es San Valentín Chat- Respondo irónica- ¿Qué clase de problemas pueden surgir un día como hoy si no?

El silencio de Chat me inquieta. No sé que decir ante su ausente respuesta a mi ironía. Resoplo resignada.

-Siempre siento el cariño de todos los que quiero en mi vida. Pero, a veces siento que no soy yo lo suficientemente buena y me acabo comparando con los demás.-Digo haciendo una pausa y soltando todos mis pensamientos del día- Habiendo gente más buena o mejor que yo, ¿cómo puedo plantearme tan siquiera el hecho de que me quieran por como soy, pudiendo estar esas personas con alguien mejor? Siento como si no valiera la pena intentar hacer algo o esforzarme por mejorar la situación. ¿De qué sirve dar cariño si luego puedes acabar siendo rechazado?

Giro mi rostro para dejar de contemplar el paisaje. Miro a Chat, quién a su vez también me mira y escucha atento. Poco a poco noto como se forma un hoyuelo en una de sus mejillas al sonreír y noto un cierto brillo familiar en sus ojos…como si….si…ya lo hubiera visto antes…

-Si me hubieras preguntado eso ayer no hubiera sabido qué responderte. Pero hoy me sucedió algo curioso que cambió mi punto de vista.

Aun con su atenta mirada sobre la mía, siento como se acerca un poco a mí, acortando la distancia y colocando una mano sobre la mía, apoyada sobre el frío hierro de la torre.

-En mi vida diaria recibo el cariño de mucha gente que hasta en ocasiones no llego a conocer del todo. No le tomo mucha importancia a los comentarios que tienen sobre mí los demás porque realmente los comentarios que me interesan son los de las personas que hay a mi alrededor y me importan de verdad... las que son parte de mi vida... Estando bien con ellos, no me importan los demás. Pero hoy una amiga muy cercana me hizo abrir los ojos y me dijo que lo importante a la hora de expresar cariño por una persona o por los que quieres no es el resultado, si no la intención.

Sus palabras me estremecen al recordarme mis propias palabras hoy, ¿será casualidad? No puedo evitar el sonrojo de vergüenza y pena en mis mejillas ante la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-No importa como de mal veas la situación ahora. Si las personas a las que les profesas tu cariño te quieren de verdad, te aceptarán tal y como eres, seas como seas y seas quién seas; porque valorarán tu esfuerzo y ese cariño que has puesto en ello y no el resultado en sí.

Sonrío más relajada ante la comprensión de Chat. Definitivamente mañana debería de hacer algo de nuevo con esos bombones. Ahora desearía habérmelos traído para ofrecérselos como gratitud al gatito negro a mi lado. Aprieto de vuelta su agarre sobre mi mano, mirándola levemente para después alzar el mentón y contemplarle de nuevo con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Gracias Chat. Me has sido de gran ayuda.

-Hee…bu-bu-bueno…no-no es pa-ra tanto. Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?- Dice un poco cortado y apenado. No puedo evitar reír levemente ante la dulzura y timidez que desprende ese gatito por primera vez desde que lo conozco.

-Tienes razón. Aunque no sé si debería sentir yo ahora envidia de esa "amiga" tuya- Digo en un tono burlona- ¿Debería de dudar de ti, chaton?

-Para nada, My Lady- Dice de nuevo burlón haciendo especial énfasis en mi apodo; haciéndome reír- Estas atascada con este gato-Concluye resuelto.

-Oh Chat- Suelto entre lágrimas de risa y pequeñas carcajadas, que al rato se volvieron contagiosas.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo sonreír bugaboo- Suelta de repente el héroe gatuno.

Mis nervios aparecen. Siento un nuevo sonrojo en mi rostro y veo uno también en el de Chat. Nunca antes Chat me había soltado un piropo directamente o con tanta soltura y tranquilidad, y eso ha sonado casi como uno. Nos miramos cara a cara expectantes ante la reacción del otro con los rostros sorprendidos ante la situación y luego bajamos la mirada percatándonos que aún manteníamos nuestras manos unidas fuertemente. Puedo sentir con aprieta su agarre y su calidez. De golpe, consciente lo íntimo que se presenta aquello y en un lugar tan romántico como lo era la torre Eiffel, ambos nos soltamos rápidamente y miramos hacia otro lado algo apenados, intentando tartamudear en el proceso un intento de disculpa que se lleva el viento y nos inunda en un nuevo silencio del cual ninguno sabe cómo salir.

-Bueno…

-¿Sí?

-Creo…creo que es mejor comenzar la patrulla… Al menos... antes de que se haga más tarde de lo que ya es- Digo evitando volver a mirarle y sintiendo como por primera vez me bombeaba como loco el pecho de los nervios frente al gato negro.

Si mi estimación no era errónea muy pronto sería media noche y por fin daría por acabado del día de San Valentín oficialmente. Me reincorporo en la estructura metálica y veo como Chat me imita. Ambos estamos en posición para comenzar la patrulla saltando del edificio emblemático de París pero algo o más bien alguien me detiene por tercera vez en aquella noche.

-¿Crees…-Titubea el gato dudoso- crees que podrás resolver tu asunto amoroso?

Medito sus palabras por unos segundos y con una expresión resignada le devuelvo la mirada.

-No lo sé- Hago una pausa suspiro alzando al frente la mirada- Digamos que "mi problema amoroso" no puede ser resuelto a corto plazo…porque ni siquiera tengo el valor de "mostrarle mi cariño" como yo desearía…

-¿Y… "tu problema amoroso"… es…consciente de tu situación?

-No…y tampoco pretendo que lo sea.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiona el gato negro.

-Tiene demasiados problemas en su día a día como para que yo también lo preocupe por mis sentimientos.

-Pero él no decírselo, sería lo mismo que rendirse.

-No…Solo sería mi manera de mostrarle mi cariño…-Respondo de vuelta volviendo a alzar la mirada hacia él- …quitándole una preocupación más de encima en su vida…

-¡¿Quién puede tener una vida con tantas preocupaciones que no pueda preocuparse por ti?!- Suelta esta vez el gato exasperado encarando me.

Mis impulsos me ganan y mi repentino coraje ante sus palabras sale a flote, arrepintiéndome después de mis palabras.

-Adrien Agreste- Suelto secamente.

Chat no vuelve a responderme y yo tras un minuto de silencio no paro de torturarme mentalmente pero el error más grande que he cometido.

-Debo irme Chat. Se hace tarde- Digo esta vez con toda la intención de marcharme y enganchar mi yo-yo en una de las vigas de la torre. Al alzar la mirada y verle, veo una mirada confusa, nerviosa y ¿apenada?- Yo haré la zona norte y tú la zona sur.

-Ladygug…

-Tranquilo. Lo siento.- Me disculpo apenada por su expresión levemente acongojada.- No debí hablarte así de fría. De verdad que me has ayudado mucho esta noche. Digo intentando sonreír, cosa que al final surge de forma natural- Hace unas horas estaba en mi cama preocupada por un tonto problema como éste frente a una bolsa de bombones caseros. Me has hecho recuperar el ánimo- Digo sinceramente.

Su mirada me atrapa y reaccionado meneo levemente la cabeza para no perderme por segunda vez esta noche en sus ojos verdes gatunos. "Quizás no ha sido tan malo decirle quién era después de todo." pienso mentalmente, "De hecho, ¿cómo sería capaz de descubrir quién era d todas formas solo sabiendo el nombre del chico que me gustaba?".

-Lady…

-Gracias de nuevo Chat…Nos vemos mañana…- Digo haciendo un además con la mano para despedirme- Ah, y por cierto,- digo volteándome hacia él y besarle de puntillas la mejilla como agradecimiento por la noche a pesar de la tardanza inicial.- La próxima vez que me dejes esperando para patrullar por tanto tiempo te colgaré por la cola desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel- Concluyo con una leve sonrisa contemplando su repentino sonrojo ante mi acción anterior- Feliz día de San Valentín Chaton.

Tras esto finalmente salto de la torre y me dirijo hacia la zona norte de la ciudad, más tranquila que al inicio de la noche. Siento mi cuerpo más suelto; como si me hubiera quitado una gran carga de encima de la que ni yo era consciente. Saltando ágilmente con ayuda de mi yo-yo de edificio en edifico logró llegar hasta una de las orillas del Sena, frente a Notre Dame. La zona está tranquila para ser una hora muy temprana de la noche en la que se puede ver a ciertas parejas en el puente donde se colocan los candados de los enamorados.

-Marinette..

Las campanas de Notre Dame aumentaron el escalofrió que me ha recorrido de pies a cabeza al escuchar esa voz tan penetrante y seria. Tal y como las campanadas de la catedral de París lo que sucede en el tejado de ese edificio a orillas del Sena sucede demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo.

Alguien se había colocado tras de mí sin yo percatarme de ello mientras contemplaba el paisaje; me susurró mi nombre al oído, dejando descubierta mi identidad y logrando que alcanzara un estado de pánico total; se acercó a mí y pegó mi espalda contra su fuerte pecho, haciendome sentir su respiración profunda y acompasada contra mi cuerpo en contraste con mi repentina respiración errática; sentí unas manos posarse una en mi cintura y otra entre mi hombro y cuello y que hicieron que me volteara sin previo aviso y sin mirar hacia mí ya no tan desconocido captor; y por último, la distancia desapareció entre ambos al juntar sus labios con los míos en un roce suave, cálido y delicado mientras la mano que ocupó antes mi cuello ahora se posaba sobre mi mejilla. Fue tan rápido y fugaz lo último que no reaccioné ante ello.

Ahora permanezco estática frente a él, frente a Chat Noir, quién se separó de mí colocándose a un paso de distancia frente a mí en cuanto sonó la última campanada de la noche...la campana que indicó el fin del día de San Valentín y que se llevó consigo las palabras de Chat en susurro.

-Plagg,…garras fuera.

Si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora siento que me desmallaré en cualquier momento y que me inunda una gran conmoción. "¿Que no sabría mi identidad pensé?" me digo a mí misma mentalmente entre preocupada, irónica, conmocionada y alegre. No sé que hacer o cómo actuar frente a Adrien Agreste en estos instantes, pero lo único de lo que sí soy consciente es de que siempre estuvo a mi lado en la buenas y en las malas; que no estaba tan lejos de su alcance como yo pensaba; que le había confesado indirectamente mis sentimientos y que él me ha acaba de besar antes de que acabara el día de San Valentín. Me ha besado en San Valentín, tal y de la misma manera que yo también lo besé en el mismo día hace ya un año por Dark Cupid siendo él Chat Noir. Resulta irónico que él ahora no recuerde ese hecho.

-¿Adrien?-Digo incapaz de decir nada más mientras noto mi garganta repentinamente seca.

-Feliz San Valentín, My Lady – Dice el rubio con una sonrisa sincera y un hoyuelo tal y como me había mostrado instantes antes en la Torre Eiffel.

La situación es tan irónica. Lo tuve tanto tiempo frente a mí "literalmente" y nunca me percaté de quién era bajo la máscara. No puedo evitar reírme de mí misma de lo ridículo que había sido todo.

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso bugaboo?- Responde burlón el rubio.

\- Es…- Una nueva carcajada sale de mi boca sin remediarlo- Es rídiculo todo esto. Hemos estado tan cerca y no nos hemos…

-¿Reconocido? Lo sé. Aunque si te soy sincero deseaba otra reacción de tu parte al decirte quién era.- Me dice tras acercarse nuevamente a mí y rodearme con sus fuertes brazos la cintura- Después de todo, me has dejado clavado en la Torre Eiffel y mudo con semejante confesión de tu parte, ¿es qué querías matarme de un ataque al corazón, my lady?- Dice dulcemente en susurro mi mote junto a mi oído. Me aparta un rebelde mechón de mi rostro sonrojado por su repentina cercanía y lo coloca tras mi oreja.

Ahora era yo la que estaba muda frente a él. Si ya era difícil hablar con Adrien, hablar con él con su faceta de Chat lo hacía endemoniadamente…encantador e irresistible.

-Gato tonto- Digo inútilmente en susurro impotente de contradecirle nada entre sus fuertes brazo y su firme agarre.

-Me debes mi regalo de San Valentín, Marinette- Susurra de nuevo junto a mi oído, congelándome de pies a cabeza mientras siento mi corazón colapsar con tan solo decir mi nombre.

-No te lo mereces…-Intento responder a su lado "gatuno" mientras me acaricia suavemente la mejilla y yo poso mis manos sobre su pecho, agarrando firmemente su camisa negra- Me has hecho esperar mucho hoy…

-¿Y tú a mí?

-Yo a ti no te he…

-Me has hecho esperar toda la vida para encontrarte, My lady- Sus palabras hacen que me pierda en un mar verde esmeralda.

Nuestras frentes se unen la una contra la otra y, en la mano que tengo apoyada sobre su pecho, puedo sentir el latir de su corazón, tan agitado como el mío.

-Tu bello pelo oscuro,

tus ojos azul cielo,

quién eres me pregunto bajo ese tupido velo.

Quiero que correspondas a este amor verdadero,

y a mi lado tu dispongas de un San Valentín entero.

Los versos que hace un año leí de una nota en la basura y que había escrito él suenan tan bien en su voz que no puedo evitar corresponder sus versos. Este era nuestro momento...idóneo...perfecto...

-Tu pelo es como el sol,

tus ojos verde esperanza.

Qué habrás soñado amor,

me pregunto sin tardanza.

De la mano pasearemos en un San Valentín,

y el amor afirmaremos los dos en un sentir.

Una leve risa escapa de sus labios y veo como me sonríe de la manera que cada vez más adoro.

-Sabía que eras tú. Cuando leí aquel poema supe que solo tú podrías corresponder mis sentimientos, tal y como yo quiero corresponder los tuyos.

-Adrien…

-Te amo, Marinette Dupaing Cheng- Dice para volver a besarme nuevamente sin aviso; pero esta vez no permanezco inmóvil, si no que le correspondo como llevaba varios minutos deseando hacerlo desde que lo hice, por primera vez, en _**"un San Valentín a medianoche"**_.

-Yo también te amo, Chaton.


End file.
